Original Vampire
about Esther turning her family into vampires}} The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals for short, are a group of vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodline and the first generation of vampires, hence the name, making them the oldest vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when Rose revealed their existence to , and , and primarily refers to the Mikaelson Family, but has since expanded after Esther used the spell to turn into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original". A number of characteristics differentiates an Original from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal. The vampires that have been called Originals are: Mikael, , Finn, , Kol, and . History of the Term The term was first announced when Rose revealed the existence of a few old, very powerful vampires while she held Elena hostage in order to deliver her to Elijah. Later, after Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, she rejoined them and spoke with fear of the Original vampire known as . Reluctantly, she agreed to help Damon get in contact with people who might know how to find him, though they were largely unsuccessful in this endeavor. The legend surrounding the Original vampire named Klaus remained pieced together by hearsay and shrouded in mystery until Elijah agreed told his story to Elena after she removed the White Oak Ash Dagger from his heart. He eventually revealed that he and Klaus are half-brothers, and referred to his family as "the Original family", explaining that it is from them that all vampires were created. The rest of the Mikaelson family are introduced throughout the third season: through flashbacks in the 1920s and in present day when Klaus undaggers her; Mikael and Esther as Rebekah recounts the vampire origin story to Elena; and Kol and Finn when Elijah undaggers them. It is as Rebekah is telling the story of how their family became vampires that she reveals that their mother, Esther, had performed the spell that made them immortal. She refers to her as the "Original witch". This usage of the term "Original" makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the Original Vampire siblings to establish their status as a powerful, elite group - the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood. However, when Esther begins the process of turning Alaric into a vampire using magic, Elena uses the term "Original" to describe what Alaric will become should she succeed. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline (or potential bloodline) of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using the Immortality Spell. History Origins The Middle Ages When they were still human, the Originals lived in an area of the New World that would come to be known as Mystic Falls. They lived among werewolves for about twenty years and during the full moon, the humans would simply hide in the underground caves while the werewolves turned. During Elijah's early life, he and both fell in love with a woman named Tatia. One morning after a full moon, Niklaus came out of the woods, holding his dead little brother Henrik in his arms. Elijah came running to join his mother as she grieved Henrik's death. To ensure that the rest of her family would survive, Esther used a spell (called The Immortality Spell). Mikael gave his children wine laced with blood from Tatia. Then he stabbed Elijah and his siblings through the heart and made them drink human blood. After becoming a vampire, Elijah, along with his family, made sure that the White Oak Tree, their one true weakness, would be destroyed. Italy, 1114 England, 1492 New Orleans, 17th century - 20th century During The Vampire Diaries Season Two The presence of a new doppelganger, Elena, attracts the attention of Klaus, who comes to Mystic Falls to perform the ritual. Elena decides to sacrifice himself voluntarily agreeing with Elijah so that his friends will not be harmed . Elijah reveals that there is no curse of the Sun and Moon: Klaus, born of an adulterous relationship, which is part of a werewolf father, which makes it a hybrid between the two species. The ritual is meant to break the spell that keeps the sleeper part of his werewolf and that prevents him from making full use of its powers. Elijah, fearing the possibility that his brother could create its own breed of hybrids, wants to take advantage of the moment just after the ritual, in which Klaus will be particularly weak to kill him. Damon tries in his own way to stop the ritual , subtracting Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood ( a vampire and a werewolf ) to Klaus, but these, with the help of a witch, implements, however, the sacrifice of a succession of events leading to the killing Jules, a friend of werewolf Tyler, Jenna, vampirised by Klaus himself, and of Elena, but it is brought back to life thanks to a spell for which to die, however, is his father, John Gilbert. Klaus is instead saved at the last minute by Elijah, who promises to reveal the location of the bodies of their brothers, but kill him anyway. After all have been to the cemetery to bury Jenna and John, Stefan discovers that the only cure for it is the blood of Damon and Klaus, in order to obtain it, he promises him to obey his orders and leaving the city along with him. Season Three Klaus, with the help of Stefan, trying to create an army of hybrids to its service and asks for advice as to Gloria fails in its intent . Gloria takes him to Rebekah, the sister of Klaus, who was the girlfriend of Stefan in the twenties. Klaus still can not find a way and then begins the transition to hybrid Tyler, forcing Bonnie to find a method to save and complete the transformation: Elena's blood. The latter, along with Damon and Alaric, Stefan tries to take back home. With the help of Katherine, they find Mikael, the father of the Originals, who is willing to kill Klaus. Eventually, though, it is Klaus that kills his father. Rebekah is stabbed by Elena and later handed over to Klaus. Stefan steals the coffins containing the bodies of Finn, Elijah, Kol and Esther and uses them as a tool of blackmail. Eventually they are awakened everyone, including Rebekah, and Esther, has a plan in mind to kill her son. Finn is killed by Matt and dies with him all his descendants. As a result of this fact, Stefan and Damon renounce revenge against Klaus, because he is the progenitor of their bloodline. Alaric is transformed into an Original by Esther, who gives him enough power to kill her kids. His only weakness is Elena, in fact Esther has tied their lives: if the girl dies, Alaric also suffer the same fate. The witch dies and the fate of the vampire is in the hands of Stefan, Damon and Klaus, who want to kill Alaric. Klaus is dessicated by Bonnie, in the same way in which Abby had dessicated Mikael. Eventually Alaric finds Klaus' body and kills him, but all the offspring (Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler) do not die. This is because Bonnie has transferred Klaus in the body of Tyler. Rebekah, believing that Klaus is gone for ever, causes an accident on the Wickery Bridge, which kills Elena and evedently killed Alaric. Season Four During The Originals Season One Power and Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Original vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced. It is unknown if their powers grow stronger with time. These are their standard abilities as the first generation of vampires. Common abilities * Super Strength - Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures. Normal vampires and even werewolves that are in wolf form are usually no match to Originals, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send people flying. Their strength is also enough to rival their own. It is unknown if they grow stronger with age like non-Original Vampires. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are immensely much faster than immortals, younger non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time, but even though they are faster, their speed seems to be on par with young vampires. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, non-original vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Like their speed, senses of an original vampire are on par with a young non-original vampire even though they are heightened. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary weapons can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. * Mind Compulsion - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non-human or non-vampire. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Original vampires can bring out their pair of fangs, wich they use to feed, with blood red eyes. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered, especially if they are new vampires who have yet to gain complete control over their bloodlust. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Immortality' - As the oldest vampires in the world, Original vampires are immortal, they do not physically age and have the potential to live eternally. They are not a millisecond past there absolute physical prime, and are immune to aging. Nothing except the White Oak Stake, can kill them. Original vampires are also immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and disease. They do not need to eat, drink or breathe to sustain themselves, however they still require blood. They also posses an almost eidetic memory and cunning intelligence. *'Tactile Telepathy' - Original vampires are able to display their memories in other beings through touch. Unique abilities to Klaus (Hybrid) *'Shapeshifting '- Klaus can transform into a werewolf, at will. *'Transformation Control' - He doesn't have to turn during the full moon and can turn at will. Klaus has complete control of his transformation since he first transitioned from Original Vampire to werewolf to the Original Hybrid when he broke the curse. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. It can be assumed that unlike non-original hybrids, as the Original Hybrid, Klaus has complete control and awareness of his actions, even in his werewolf form. * Day Walking - As a hybrid, Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite' - His bite will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-Original vampire. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' bites take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite and a non-original hybrid bite. *'Lie Detection' - Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus can sense if someone is lying to him or not. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Klaus is able to show his werewolf features without transforming into a werewolf. *'Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human forms; it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, yet when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. *'Procreation' - Klaus has the ability to procreate. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. Unique abilities to Elijah * Blood Lust Control - Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. *'Telepathy' - The ability to communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and from a distance. Elijah was able to communicate with Rebekah, a fellow Original vampire from a short distance, even while recovering from the white oak dagger. *'Lie Detection' - The ability to sense if someone is lying or not. Elijah is so far the only original vampire seen to posses this ability. He was able to sense that Elena was lying to him. Weaknesses * White Oak Stake - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. * White Oak Ash Dagger - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an Original vampire, but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any non-original vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heritage. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. * Vervain - Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the original vampire cannot be uninvited. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Original vampire. (Its speculated Elijah and Klaus merely borrowed the info of what Celeste told them and went off of that instead of actual proof), also its possible that a witch with enough power can merely cure an original vampire and kill them as Esther supported that fact. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an original. Minor spells have little effect. * Desiccation - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Originals body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. * Werewolf Bite - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. *The Cure '- The cure will strip an Original vampire of their immortality, causing them to become human/witch or in Klaus' case a werewolf. Esther had a spell which would've cured them of their immortality. *'Wood '''- Wood has little to no effect on an original vampire however it will hurt Klaus because of his werewolf side. *Hunter's Curse '- If an Original vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced. *'Broken Neck '- Breaking an Original vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. *'Papa Tunde's blade''' - The blade of tunde that channeled the vampire sacrifices is said to do worse things than death even to an orignal. It is later stabbed in klaus and is currently inside him. Known Original Vampires The Original Family of Vampires * Mikael was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe before he and his family moved to the New World. They made their new home in what would eventually become Mystic Falls, and found themselves neighbors with a pack of werewolves. After their youngest son was killed by a werewolf and his wife Esther turned their remaining children into vampires, Klaus revealed his true paternity when, after his first kill as a vampire, he triggered his werewolf gene; Mikael was not his biological father. Furious, Mikael hunted down and killed Klaus' father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species that persists to this day. After a lifetime of hunting Klaus, he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. * Elijah Mikaelson is the oldest sibling. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of morality. Although he loved his younger brother Niklaus, he became vengeful when Klaus hunted down and neutralized his family, and swore to take his revenge. It wasn't until Klaus revealed that their siblings were safe that Elijah began to reconsider, though a few days later Klaus betrayed him by neutralizing him with the White Oak Ash Dagger. He was later released by Damon Salvatore and, with Damon's help, revived his siblings from their daggered sleep and stood up to Klaus before threatening to leave him. Still, after he and Rebekah thought Klaus was dead, they both mourned him, and to this day Elijah holds family above all else. * Finn Mikaelson is the second oldest sibling. He spent most of his immortal life daggered and is even more moral than Elijah, as well as self-loathing. Although he was willing to sacrifice himself and his siblings in order to rid the world of vampires, he showed a more relaxed side of himself while reconnecting with his lover, Sage. Before he had the chance to even consider the life he could now live, he was killed by Matt Donovan with a White Oak Stake. All of the vampires from his bloodline, including Sage, died within hours of his death. * Niklaus Mikaelson is a Hybrid and the third oldest sibling. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. His legend precedes him throughout the supernatural world as the most feared vampire alive. Despite their tumultuous relationship, he remained closest to Elijah and Rebekah. His relationship with his brother Kol appeared much more strained, though manageable, but he saw fit to leave his brother Finn daggered in a box for 900 years. No matter how appallingly he treats his family, he still maintains that they are his to deal with, and anyone else who interferes would suffer the consequences. Once he broke the hybrid curse, his main objective was to create more hybrids, and thus he sought to keep the doppelgänger Elena alive. * Kol Mikaelson is the fourth oldest sibling. Much more of a wildcard than Elijah or Finn, he shares Klaus' affinity for violence and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. Klaus daggered him in the early 20th century for unknown reasons, but Elijah revived him along with Finn and Rebekah. Not much is known about his long life; he is said to have made the Original family infamous early on, presumably through indiscriminate killing, and over the years he spent quite a lot of time in the company of witches, from whom he had learned about the legend of the immortal Silas. He was killed by Jeremy Gilbert and the death of his entire bloodline effectively completed the Hunter's Mark. * Rebekah Mikaelson is the youngest sibling in the Original family and the only daughter of Mikael and Esther. Although she often appears to enjoy the perks of being a vampire along with her brother Klaus, left on her own she reveals a more delicate, human sensitivity beneath her tough façade. Of all the Original siblings, she alone has demonstrated an active desire to become human again. Her relationship with Klaus is complicated: she loves him unconditionally, but they are both quick to anger and Rebekah is usually the one that ends up hurt, often getting daggered for her defiance. Klaus left her daggered for 90 years before reviving her in his quest to create hybrids, and she has since rekindled a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, whom she had fallen in love with in the 1920s. Other Original Vampires * Alaric Saltzman was an Original in the conceptual sense of the word, and was not related to the Mikaelson family. The witch Esther turned him into a vampire with the sole purpose of hunting and killing her remaining children, thus ridding the world of vampires. She wanted him to be superior to the other Originals, so she made him invulnerable to the White Oak Stake. However, not wanting to create another immortal being, she tied his life to that of Elena Gilbert, ensuring that Alaric would live only one lifetime, just long enough to kill Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol before Elena died a natural death. He was only a vampire for a few days before he died; Rebekah escaped him and killed Elena to end Alaric's life after he seemed to have killed Klaus. Appearances Season 2 *''Rose'' (Elijah) *''Katerina'' (Elijah) *''The Sacrifice'' (Elijah) *''By the Light of the Moon'' (Elijah) *''Crying Wolf'' (Elijah) *''The Dinner Party'' (Elijah) *''The House Guest'' (Elijah neutralized) *''Know Thy Enemy'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body) *''The Last Dance'' (Niklaus in Alaric's body & Elijah neutralized) *''Klaus'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Last Day'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''The Sun Also Rises'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''As I Lay Dying'' (Niklaus & Elijah) Season 3 *''The Birthday'' (Niklaus) *''The Hybrid'' (Niklaus) *''The End of The Affair'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Disturbing Behavior'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Reckoning'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' (Rebekah & Mikael) *''Ordinary People'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Mikael) *''Homecoming'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Mikael) *''The New Deal'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''Our Town'' (Niklaus) *''The Ties That Bind'' (Niklaus & Elijah) *''Bringing Out The Dead'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''All My Children'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol & Finn) *''1912'' (Rebekah) *''Break On Through'' (Rebekah) *''The Murder of One'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Finn) *''Heart of Darkness'' (Niklaus, Rebekah possessed by Esther & Kol) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''Before Sunset'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Alaric) *''The Departed'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah & Alaric) Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Rager'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''The Five'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Killer'' (Niklaus) *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' (Niklaus) *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (Niklaus) *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' (Niklaus & Rebekah neutralized) *''After School Special'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Catch Me If You Can'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''A View To A Kill'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol) *''Into the Wild'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Kol's corpse) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Niklaus, Rebekah) *''Stand By Me'' (Rebekah) *''Bring It On'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''Because the Night'' (Niklaus & Rebekah) *''American Gothic'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''Pictures of You'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''The Originals'' (Niklaus, Elijah & Rebekah) *''She's Come Undone'' (Rebekah) *''The Walking Dead'' (Rebekah, Kol & Alaric) *''Graduation'' (Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol & Alaric) Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (Rebekah) The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Mikael flashback & Kol neutralized in flashback) *''House of the Rising Son'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized & flashback) *''Tangled Up In Blue'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah neutralized) *''Girl in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Sinners and Saints'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Bloodletting'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''The River in Reverse'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' (Niklaus, Rebekah & Elijah) }} Trivia *Season 3's slogan was "Year of the Originals". *Alaric is an Original vampire through species, though he is not part of the Original family of vampires. *Julie Plec announced before Season 4 the possibility that other vampires could have lived before the Mikaelsons. This is later proven true in the form of the world's first immortals; Silas and Amara. *Elijah is the first Original vampire to appear in the series. *Rebekah is the only female Original vampire and the youngest of the Original family. *Kol was the youngest male of the Original family. *Alaric was both the youngest Original vampire and youngest male Original vampire, as well as the shortest-lived Original vampire. *Klaus is the most powerful Original vampire because he is also a Hybrid. However, Alaric and Silas are much stronger because they are "special" vampires, and Elijah has shown to have enough strength and skill to fight Klaus on even terms. *In the novels, the Original vampires are called "The Old Ones". **The origin of The Old Ones is not fully described in the novels, however, L.J Smith once stated that The Old Ones were never human, and that they are older than the pyramids. **The Original's have been called "The Old Ones" twice; once by Hayley Marshall in The Rager upon meeting Klaus, and in The Originals Davina Claire refers to the Originals as Old Ones. *Mikael, Finn and Kol are the only Original vampires of the Original family to have been permanently killed. *Alaric was killed when Elena died as a human and is also considered permanently dead. *After Mikael was killed, Elijah became the oldest living Original vampire, and after Finn was killed, Klaus became the second oldest living Original vampire. *Klaus, Amy, Phillipe, Adrienne and James were five old vampires who were supposed to appear in the show, but they were removed and instead came the Original Family. **Officially Klaus was removed and Niklaus '''appears. **Officially '''Amy was removed and Esther appears. **Officially Phillipe was removed and Elijah appears. **Officially Adrienne was removed and Rebekah appears. **Officially James was removed and Finn appears. *When an Original vampire dies, all of the vampires created from his or her bloodline die along with them. *This was established in The Murder of One when Finn was killed. Within an hour of his death, a vampire that Finn had turned (Sage), and a vampire she had turned (Troy) died too. * As of A View To A Kill, there are only three Original vampires left. * The Original vampire are the origin of vampirism, however they are not the first vampires to exist. * The Original vampires appear in 13 episodes in Season Two, 21 episodes in Season Three, 21 episodes in Season Four and 2 episodes in Season Five so far. * Finn was the first original vampire to be killed by a human, Matt. * A spin-off series called The Originals has been produced and is currently in its first season. The spin-off was picked up by the CW for a full season run. ** Episode 4x20 served as a backdoor pilot. ** It will focus on the Original family. * Only the bloodlines of Niklaus, Finn, and Kol are known to exist. * The Original vampire cannot be killed by the silver daggers, only temporarily neutralized. ** Klaus is not effected by the dagger because of his werewolf side. * Mikael and Finn are the only Original vampires not daggered by Klaus. * Kol was the first Original vampire to be killed by a member of The Five (Jeremy). * Alaric is the only Original vampire that can't be killed with the White Oak Stake. It is possible that because the White Oak Tree is not his weakness, as his transformation did not draw upon the tree, the daggers would not be able to neutralize him either, making him and Klaus the only Original vampire who cannot be neutralized by the daggers. * Klaus is the first and only Original vampire and undead being to father a child. * Even though Alaric was created to be stronger/faster than the originals, its possible Mikael after drinking centuries of vampires blood is just as strong if not stronger since it was revealed vampires blood increases strength even in new vampires. However the augistine drugs may have something to do with the strength increase, not just drinking vampires blood. * Season One is the first and only season that doesn't feature an Original vampire. See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Undead